


Прикосновение

by belokrylnik, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)



Series: WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021: визуал GT [4]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belokrylnik/pseuds/belokrylnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202021
Summary: Превью: 500*706 px, 150 КБПолноразмер по клику: 1063*1500 px, 496 КБ
Relationships: Jae-Ha/Kija (Akatsuki no Yona)
Series: WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021: визуал GT [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147736
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: AkaYona: ЗФБ21|Q3: визуал GT, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	Прикосновение

  
[](https://i.lensdump.com/i/I2cPMi.png)  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> ВЗЯТЬ БАННЕР ВЫКЛАДКИ
>     
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21Q3/works"><img src="https://i.lensdump.com/i/I2F1Mo.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
